Barasuishou
Barasuishou (薔薇水晶, Barasuishō / Rosenkristall / Rose Crystal) is an impostor, claiming to be the seventh doll. She was the seventh doll to appear in the anime and debuted in the first episode of Träumend, but does not appear in the manga. Appearance : Based on her appearance, Barasuishou's creator, Enju, probably saw Rozen's design for Kirakishou and made Barasuishou from his recollection of the design, making Barasuishou Kirakishou's mirror image. : Barasuishou wears an ornately ruffled collar with a small, dark purple rose on it that covers the puffy part of the sleeves, a lavender dress with a wrap-around top, puffy sleeves at the shoulders and wide long sleeves, with two crystals dangling from the puffy parts. The skirt is below knee-length and has two layers, the top layer is lavender and joined to the top, the bottom is light pink,which obscure the top of her high purple laced-up boots. On her head are two matching rosebuds as the one on her collar, each accompanied by three crystals that tie a few strands of her hair back slightly. Her slightly wavy hair is long and white, and her one visible eye is yellow, as she wears a purple rose-adorned eyepatch over her left eye. Personality : Barasuishou's personality is highly mercurial and unpredictable. She almost always appears emotionless, even as she mercilessly attacks the Rozen Maidens in order to gain their Rosae Mysticae. She apparently cares very much for Enju, even if she does not typically express her feelings. In episode 12 of Träumend, when she demands Shinku's whereabouts from Jun Sakurada, she displays obvious anger as she attacks him. Later, she giggles and smiles disarmingly when Shinku pins her down to the floor. During the episode's climax, her eyepatch falls off and her face contorts with fear, and she begins to cry as her body and face start to crack. It is then shown that Barasuishou had no real need for the eyepatch, since her left eye appeared normal, and that the eyepatch was most likely a seal over her emotions. Trivia *Barasuishou was created by Peach-Pit for Träumend as part of their original draft for that anime season."An Audience with Peach-Pit". UK Anime Network. Retrieved October 24, 2019. Quotes "'' Pitiful''.It's so sad.You are so pitiful." -To Shinku and Jun "'' You cannot fight me'', can you? How pathetic and weak.And pitiful.'' In that case, I shall take great pleasure in breaking you."'' -To Shinku Weapons and Skills : Barasuishou's abilities consist of the use of variably-sized purple crystals. She uses these quite freely, causing them to spike up from the ground in bunches (although she usually does this in order to intimidate the other Rozen Maidens or keep them distracted). She also uses them as swords,when she fights using a crystal sword, or as daggers, defeating Shinku when she was off guard by stabbing her with one that had previously been a hairpiece. She also instantaneously defeated Suiseiseki by freezing her inside one large chunk. As well as her crystal manupilation, Barasuishou also seems to have the ability to appear and disappear at will. She can also produce purple light from her body, and when she releases that light, it will explode. References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Rozen Maiden Träumend Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dolls